


I found what I've been looking for.

by Arrianator416



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Break Up, But not physical, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianator416/pseuds/Arrianator416
Summary: Stiles finds everything he's been looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by Bird Set Free/Happy/Footprints no lyrics tho :p

The pack and Stiles were currently on Stiles' house, they were having a movie night and despite Stiles demanding them to watch Star Wars, Lydia (As always) Won. So now, they were watching The Notebook. However out of nowhere Derek and Stiles started arguing. No one really knows how it started.

"God you're so fucking annoying Stiles! I don't even know why you're my boyfriend!" Derek yelled and stood up, and then proceeded to leave the house.

Everyone turned to look at Stiles, who had tears in his eyes and was holding back a sob.

"Hey, hey, none of that Batman, he doesn't deserve you" Erica said hugging Stiles while he bawled his eyes out.

Everyone on the room but them stood frozen, not knowing what to do, since they had never seen Stiles cry. Derek and him fought a lot, sure, but Stiles never really got that affected since they would make up shortly after. But this seemed different. Stiles was tired of this. He had hit rock bottom.

"How long has this been going on? The fights?" Erica asked rubbing Stiles' back

"Everyday. He just yells at me for everything I do" He sniffed "I don't know what do to make him love me again" He said with a broken and small voice.

"Oh Stiles" Erica said with a sympathetic voice "You should leave him. You deserve so much better. You're loyal, kind and not to mention you're hot Batman" Stiles laughed at that "If you weren't gay I'd totally bone you" She said winking

"Eww Erica gross, you're engaged" Stiles said, happy that his friend was trying her best to make him feel beter

 

Jackson, who had a soft spot for Stiles, stepped forward from where the pack were all sharing looks and speaking silently, and shushed Erica to hug Stiles himself.

"Hey, Sti, you can do better than that" he said rubbing his back and his hair

"Thank you Jackie, you're the best" Stiles kissed Jackson's cheek

 

They ended up not watching The Notebook, but watching Avengers instead (Jackson might have had something to do with that, since he knew Stiles liked the movie so much. But he would never admit that)

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Stiles was pacing outside Derek's loft. He had come to break up with him. He finally realized he didn't need this negativity in his life.

 **Boy Walking With Wolves:** Jackie i dnt tnk i cn do this

 **BigLizard:** Stiles you have to do this. Don't do this for us, do it for yourself. You are worth so much more than you think

 **Boy Walking With Wolves:** awww yr s cute thnx jackie

Smiling to himself, he turned off his phone and sighed heavily. This was it. He was doing it. Separating his life from Derek. It shouldn't hurt this much. But it did, but stiles knew this was for the best.

 

He knocked on the door and heard a growl at the other side of the door. The door opened and Stiles saw Derek, with his hair messy, sweatpants and bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in like a week.

"What" Derek said with his jaw clenched.

"I-I think..." Stiles swallowed "I think we should stop seeing each other"

Derek's eyes grew wide, and he looked like he was going to say something, but Stiles raised his finger and shook his head. "Don't bother" And so he walked away. Leaving Derek behind. Leaving all negativity and all the bad things behind.

\-----------------------------------------

The pack noticed a difference. Stiles looked healthier, happier. Instead of bags under his eyes and poofy and red eyes from crying, he looked vibrant. 

Stiles changed. But for the better. Derek left, unable to bear being without Stiles, when he knew it was all his fault. There was no one to blame but himself.

\-----------------------------------------

Jackson and Stiles started dating later on. Jackson truly loved Stiles, and wanted only the best for him. The whole pack was accepting, and they didn't really mind.

 

Stiles was currently on the beach, currently sitting, waiting for Jackson. However he only saw two footprints on the sand. He thought Jackson had left him. Abandoned him. Finally realized Stiles wasn't worth it. But then two hands hugged his waist and lips starting kissing his neck

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
